stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Klaast
Vissticks -- 5 dec 2007 12:41 (UTC) :Wat moet ik me voorstellen bij je GP? 5 dec 2007 14:23 (UTC) ::Sokpopperij (Klaast = KelvinV, en die andere, iets met een N dacht ik) en ook anonieme gebruiker(s). Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 14:24 (UTC) :::Pfff, lastig boeletje is het hier geworden... 5 dec 2007 14:25 (UTC) Wa gaan we hieraan doen? Blokken? En ik blijf erbij dat hij Dimi kent, vermits hij jouw visseert. -- 5 dec 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Hij kent hem niet! Hij heeft het de hele tijd tegen hem omdat hij geen publieke omroep wilt! Censuree kende mij ook niet, en ging toch ook gelijk helemaal tekeer? Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 15:13 (UTC) ::Zo is het. 5 dec 2007 16:16 (UTC) (Al denk ik dat Censuree het niet op jou, maar op Global gemikt had. Zo ook met deze gebruiker en de OO blijkbaar...) :::Nee, maar ze hebben allebei een idée fixe. Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 16:49 (UTC) :::: Maar wat gaan we er aan doen? -- 5 dec 2007 18:18 (UTC) ::::: Hij moet één van de accounts voorgoed nemen, en de andere blokkeren we voor eeuwig. Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 18:27 (UTC) Alexandru wij gaan samen een concurrent voor Alpha News lanceren Klaast 5 dec 2007 19:12 (UTC) :Nee, want De Gewone zaak dat wil ik niet. Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 19:15 (UTC) Dan een algemeen kanaal Klaast 5 dec 2007 19:15 (UTC) :Nee is nee! Nog één keer en dan blokkeer ik je voor drie dagen! Alexandru hr. 6 dec 2007 11:09 (UTC) Dan mag jij 3 dagen niks op deze overlegpagina plaatsen Klaast 7 dec 2007 08:50 (UTC) :Zo werkt het niet. Jij bent geblokeerd, niet wij, niet deze pagina. Ik raad je aan je eens deftig te gedragen. Dan pas zal je geaccepteerd kunnen worden in deze samenleving. Veel succes en hopelijk kom je tot inkeer. 7 dec 2007 11:28 (UTC) Waarom zijn de krante inactief Klaast 7 dec 2007 17:53 (UTC) Sokpopperij VAN NU AF AAN BLIJF JE KLAAST WANT IK GA AL JE ANDERE ACCOUNTS + IP-ADRESSEN VOORGOED BLOKKEREN!!! Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 19:10 (UTC) Blokeren Bij het lezen van dit bericht is het u reeds opgevallen: u bent geblokkeerd voor de periode van 1 week. Reden * Het meermaals negeren van waarschuwingen * Het vandaliseren van verschillende pagina's * Blijven zagen over dingen waar jij niets over te zeggen hebt. -- 7 dec 2007 18:07 (UTC) ik zal dat niet meer doen Klaast 9 dec 2007 10:12 (UTC) Hef al mijn blokkerimgen op Klaast 13 dec 2007 14:05 (UTC) : Ik ga je artikel verwijderen omdat het niet deftig geschreven is. Daarnaast ben je weer aan het zagen over tv-zenders, en wat had ik daarover gezegd? Juist ja, dat je daarover moest zwijgen. -- 16 dec 2007 14:54 (UTC) Ik bepaal waar ik het over heb Klaast 16 dec 2007 14:55 (UTC) :Niet over dingen waar jij juist geen bal over te zeggen hebt. Hoe oud ben je? 5 jaar? Laat de grote mensen dan doen en hou je met iets anders bezig... -- 16 dec 2007 14:58 (UTC) Ik ben 10 en zeg tegen De heer Neyt dat hij een kinderversie van Wikistad moet beginnen Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:03 (UTC) : Zeg het hem zelf, maar doe het wel duidelijker dan jouw krantenartikel é. En onderteken met ~~~~! -- 16 dec 2007 15:01 (UTC) Maarten stop nu met plaatsen op wikistad Stop nu meteen met plaatsen op wikistad Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:09 (UTC) : Ga jij mij zeggen wat ik moet doen? Ik denk eerder dat het andersom is. -- 16 dec 2007 15:10 (UTC) He laas maar ik zeg dat omdat jij dimi ontmoedigt om een kinderversie van wikistad te beginnen Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:11 (UTC) :Ik hoop dat er een kinderversie komt, al was het alleen al om van uw gezaag af te zijn. (En btw, helaas is aan elkaar) -- 16 dec 2007 15:12 (UTC) Ik wil dat hij nu meteen een kinderverise start Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:14 (UTC) : Blijf dan maar dromen, dat gaat 1. niet gebeuren en 2. Zeker niet zo snel en 3. Hij is er niet eens.-- 16 dec 2007 15:17 (UTC) Als hij niet begint wordt wikistad geslotenKlaast 16 dec 2007 15:18 (UTC) : Nog een vandalistische streek en je wordt weer geblokt voor 1 week. -- 16 dec 2007 15:20 (UTC) Wikistad stopt Ik wil dat wikistad stopt Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:23 (UTC) : Keep dreaming. Ik wil 1 000 000 euro op mijn bankrekening. Maar krijg ik dat, dacht het niet é. Dus ga nu maar braafkes naar tv kijken en laat ons gerust. -- 16 dec 2007 15:25 (UTC) Dimitri sluit wikistad nu Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:33 (UTC) : Dimitri kan dat niet, ik kan dat niet en jij zeker niet. En is er nu echt niets op tv of iets anders wat je kan doen? -- 16 dec 2007 15:34 (UTC) Nee Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:35 (UTC) :Beste Klaast, ik ben héél blij dat je begaan bent met ons lot, maar ik zou toch graag vragen dat je zulke uitspraken niet meer doet. Geacht, 16 dec 2007 15:58 (UTC) De gewœne zaâk Die gewœne zaak ies wegge Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:49 (UTC) : En nu in het Nederlands? -- 16 dec 2007 15:56 (UTC) De Gewone Zaak is Weg Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:59 (UTC) : Welke gewone zaak? -- 16 dec 2007 16:00 (UTC) Gewoon een zaak Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:00 (UTC) : En wa wilde daar mee zeggen? -- 16 dec 2007 16:03 (UTC) :: Maarten, ga er niet op in. Die jongen (Klaast) zwanst maar wat. 16 dec 2007 16:05 (UTC) Alpha News Alpha News is een goede nieuwszender Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:06 (UTC) :Beste Klaast, zeg nu eens eerlijk wat er je op het hart ligt. Misschien vinden we samen een oplossing, als je dat wil tenminste. Lars 16 dec 2007 16:09 (UTC) Nederlandse plaatsnamen Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:11 (UTC) :Wil je dan geen andere talen bijleren ? Lars 16 dec 2007 16:12 (UTC)